Apologize
by woodfairy140
Summary: Erik and Zoey apologize directly after the 'acting' scene in Untamed. Warning:Spoilers. Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with HON. Tear,sniff.Lemon up!
1. Apologize

Authors note: Takes place after 'acting' scene.

Zoey watched Erik slam shut the door to his office. Ohmigoddess. She was still reeling from their very p.d.a. kiss and the fervent way Erik had responded. She wanted to grab him and make him really see how sorry she was for being with Loren. She wanted to yell at him, hold him, hit him, and be with him. Why does he get to run away from something he doesn't feel like dealing with and leave her confused and alone? No. He isn't getting out off that easily.

Zoey, bubbling with anger and indignation, strode over to Erik's office and roughly flew open the door. Erik was crouched over on a black leather couch, head in his hands, elbows on his knees. He looked up, startled at her approach.

"Did you mean what you said or were you playing a game?" he asked bitterly.

Zoey walked sharply over to him and gave him a sharp, stinging slap across his face. He grunted at the impact and brought a hand up to cover his red cheek. Zoey's hand was stinging but she ignored it.

" I meant every word. How dare you treat me like that, embarrassing me in front of the entire class, in front of my friends! Treating me like a"-

"A whore?!" Erik had shot up, his handsome face red and contorted in rage, hands fisted at his sides. "That's what you've been acting like Zoey! You weren't even cheating on me with just _one_ guy, but two! Did you think I was stupid? How long did you think until I would have caught on? Were you planning to tell me or did you only want to add me to your growing list of ignorant idiots stupid enough to even contemplate the idea of falling _in love_ with you?"

He was looming over her, and she probably would have been scared shitless if she weren't so angry. She took a step closer, bringing them nose-to- (very strong and sexy) neck.

" It was never a _game_ Erik! You knew about my imprinting with Heath! I couldn't control that! And yes, maybe I should have told you about Loren, but even I didn't understand what was happening! He used me, and not even because he thought I was pretty or sexy, but because _Neferet _told him to! She made him seduce me and alienate me from everyone I cared about so I would feel alone and powerless. It almost worked too! Loren imprinted with me for Neferet. You know this Erik, you heard what happened between her and I after the announcement."

Now that everything was out Zoey felt exhausted. That burst of furry seemed to have passed and now she only felt battered and used. Erik was staring at her, his face touched with tenderness.

"I'm sorry Erik, for everything. I hurt you, and Heath, and our friends, and myself and I feel so helpless all the time." Zoey's voice was soft now.

Erik sighed, visibly releasing the rest of his anger.

"Oh Zoey, you are anything but helpless. You are the only vampyre to ever have affinities with all the elements and you say you're helpless." Erik smiled slightly down at her.

Zoey smiled back hesitantly. "I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't know I was going to do that."

Erik ran his hands up her arms, sending delicious tingles up her spine. "It's okay Zoey, I did sort of deserve it. Besides, I thought it was kinda hot." He was smiling, but there was a flare in his eyes that she knew quite well. She smiled up at him, glad that they were back, almost, to their normal selves. "You think everything is hot." He gathered her close and breathed in the scent of her dark hair.

"Only you Zoey. Only you." Erik tilted her chin up and softly brushed his lips against hers.


	2. Authors Note

Apologizing

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I know you all want to see more of this amazing story, but I originally meant for it to be a oneshot! But never mind that cuz I'm working on a new chappie!!!! Yayyyyyyy.....

so yeah, stay tuned and know I heart u all!!!!


	3. Making up

Here is the second chapter you have all been DYING for… by the way this is my very first lemon so cut me some slack, kay. Oh, and beware of the tingling sensation and burning desire you may experience during your little ride. Have fun!

_Dear Goddess, this feels so good. _Zoey thought as she felt Erik run his tongue lightly along her bottom lip, teasing her with his acceptance of her apology.

"Erik" Zoey whimpered as he pulled his face away a few centimeters and gently stroked the skin of her cheeks, absently tracing the delicate patterns of her unique tattoos.

She slowly opened her eyes, as is surfacing out of a dream, and found her self staring straight into Erik's piercing blue gaze. She noticed the pupils of his eyes had become so large in his hunger for her that only a sliver of his bright irises was showing. His breathing was as irregular as hers was.

"Zoey, I want you-"" His voice was husky and his breath warm and sweet. Zoey reached up her hand to his and gripped it.

"Then take me! Please!" Her shaky whisper was urgent in her need to feel his complete acceptance, to know that he really did want her back, that he still might be capable of loving her.

Erik closed his eyes and took a breath, seeming to lose his composure for a second before strengthening his resolve and looking into Zoey's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. That was a mistake in it's self as the sight of her need, her want, her list for him threatened to turn his knees to jelly

"Zoey we can't- I can't- "

Zoey suddenly decided to take control of this because it was clear Erik was being too logical about this when they both simply needed one thing…

Each other.

Zoey growled out the words " We can and you will" before grabbing fist full of his shirt and pressing Erik's body up against the wall of his office.

Erik felt his head smack the wall hard but only pleasure filled his senses as Zoey roughly initiated his tongue in a wet and wild battle. He groaned into her mouth as she ran her slender hands up his chest, grazing his hard nipples, and wound her elegant fingers into the lush waves on his scalp.

Forgotten were the reasons why he had tried to keep this from happening. Why in the world would he stop this…force of nature?

Zoey felt Erik's resistance ebb and finally leave and gasped at the feel of his large hands cupping her breast over her shirt. She leaned into his touched, loving the way her breast fit perfectly onto his hands as though they were made for each other. Fervor took over her, spreading like a flame, consuming her in its heat and she knew she had to have him or die trying.

Erik released Zoey's burning lips only to nip and bite savagely at the skin of her neck, growling at each whimper and groan released from her slender throat.

Zoey let her hands slide down Erik's firmly muscled back, digging her fingers into the flesh, loving his grunt of pleasure, before bringing them lower to his form behind and pressing his groin into her. Erik moaned loudly at the clear signal, his aching member crushed against her softly toned belly.

"Zoey, do you-"

"Yes. Do me"

It was too much for him.

In one agile movement he turned so that she was pressed against the smooth wall of his office and he was covering her body with his roaming hands and avid mouth.

His shirt was thrown to the floor in a moment so fast he barely hand time to register it before the feel of Zoey's open mouth over his chest took over and he grunted as she sucked o his nipples until they became as hard and tight as the prominence behind his jeans.

He pushed her harder against the wall, lifting her higher, and she wrapped her lean legs around his slim hips and brought her mouth back up to his to ravage his mouth with the evocative weapon of her tongue.

Erik tore her shirt off roughly, knowing she wouldn't care about the ruined fabric as long as she got what she wanted. He was right. She only gasped at the sensation of his mouth covering her breast over the thin lace of her bra, swelling her breast and tautening her nipples to unbearable pleasure.

He ran his tongue along the top of her bra before using his teeth to tear through the delicate meshwork and sweeping the confining fabric away from her perfect skin. Accidentally he had nicked a small patch of skin away in the removal of her bra and a small drop of blood clung to the surrounding skin. Hesitantly but evocatively he kissed, then sucked on the little knick.

"Oh!". Zoey gasped when jolts of red- hot flame shot through her veins at the little pull on that spot on her body. Panting heavily now, Zoey ran her hands down his body to the waist- band of his jeans that were pressed between their bodies. She wiggled her fingers into the small space there and shoved her hand down his jeans so she could take him in a tight grip. He jerked up, his body thrusting sweetly against hers and pushing her harder into the wall.

" Oh God, Zoey" He whispered harshly in her ear, letting his lips graze the notches on it.

Erik felt the static between them, the air so heavy with their passion it would take more then a knife to cut it.

Hiking her slender body up higher on him, Erik pushed off the wall and carried her over to his desk, where he swept one firmly toned arm across the desk, scattering the items and not caring on bit, before lowering her onto the desk.

At this height, he didn't have to hold her up so she could be eye level with him, and this way he didn't have to worry about dropping her. Needless to say, things were just heating up.

Attacking her lips once more, Erik ran his strong hands up her firm thighs, reveling in how silky they were to his sensitive fingers Zoey pushed down hard on his jeans forcing them past his hips without even bothering with the button fly in her need to feel his warmth along the entire length of her.

Erik stepped out of his jeans and boxers without removing his mouth from hers at any moment, and shivered when she explored this newness with her light hands.

He impatiently ripped her jean skirt down the side with his sharp vampyre nails and threw it on the ground, surprised not to find any other barrier between his fingers and her creamy skin.

Awed he broke away from the kiss to look down at her. She was a vision, a goddess, a treasure with her exotic tattoo's adding a titillating contrast to her pale skin and highlighting the deep darkness of her lush, pin straight hair.

Now that they were both naked and revealed they cooled their passion slightly, to fully enjoy the beauty of each other.

Zoey felt her breathing quicken as she charted this man before her. He made even the most beautiful David cringe in shame at his perfection of body. Strong, muscled, toned. Pale smooth skin and hairless chest, taught belly, well defined abs, where the hair started to begin and trail down to what made Zoey achingly wet and her body throb.

He was much bigger then Louren could ever aspire to be and Zoey was a little frightened at the sight of him, she knew he would not hurt her despite his massive form.

Erik felt his groin throb painfully and he wondered if he had ever been any harder then he was at the moment in his entire life. It wasn't to difficult to understand why, looking at this woman before him. Zoey was pale and creamy, but flushed a pink all over that made her so charming and look good enough to eat. Her breast was not large, but firm and round and he liked the way they fit almost exactly into his palms. Her belly was tight and flat and gently curved and the legs she had wrapped around him were achingly slender and tormentingly smooth. And between them, a sight that made him let loose a low growl, was where he knew paradise awaited him. But first he wanted to show her that without a doubt he loved her and the way she felt things so intensely and gave herself so fully to the cause she was working towards. And right now he was going to be the cause.

Kissing her heatedly once more he trailed a blistering hot tongue down her throat, across her tight breasts, and down her belly till he was on his knees before her and she was panting heavily, her eyes beautiful at half-mast.

Zoey realized what Erik was about to do and grinned back at the smirk he gave her before gasping in surprise at the sensation of his gentle lips touching her hot spot.

"Ugh, Erik" She grunted in a whisper.

He took this as a sign of her acceptance and allowed his tongue to skim a ring of fire around her rim before licking her clit slowly at leisurely. This time Zoey let out a sharp cry of pure pleasure and shivered before rocking her hips forward in encouragement.

Zoey wrapped her legs tighter around Erik's head and knitted her fingers into his lush dark hair holding him closer to her body. She closed her eyes in a dream like state as Erik went further and gentley forced his tongue into her burning opening.

Zoey rolled her head back and whimpered endlessly as Erik slowly drew him tongue out only to suck greedily on her clit, causing her to scream his name out and whimper, then returned his tongue into her, thrusting slowly at fist, moving his tongue around inside of her, licking each wall lovingly before thrusting faster and faster.

Zoey was undulating on the table, pressing her hips each time more and more into Erik's face, and rocking the table slightly with each movement.

Erik continued his miniature play of love and gripped her hips, bringing her closer to him ever closer.

Zoey could feel her walls clenching and unclenching, practicing for the moment when she would bear down and send her into a million pieces, but Erik couldn't handle it anymore.

He needed to be inside of her desperately.

A/N: Gotta do my homework now.. too hee. Before you get yourself up in a tizzy, which your probably only now recovering from, I will post the next chap sooner then I did the last because this is getting me all worked up as well. Who knew I could make such good lemonade. Stay in touch. It must continue/.


	4. Making up and down

A/N: It's here! sorry about the time lapse, but great things cum to those who wait!... thanx to all my wonerfull reviewers, your comments keep me working!

Erik allowed his mouth to trail a moist streak up her body slowly after withdrawing his tongue with a groan from her.

"Soon baby, very soon" He whispered into her hair as he gripped her hips in his hands and pulled her body flush against him. Zoey scooted her body closer so that her breast were pressing up against his firm chest and his hardness was teasing her center.

Zoey felt him probe her entrance as he lifted her slightly, then gasped as he slowly, tantalizingly, moved to enter her.

"Oh, Erik, uhn." Zoey whimpered feeling herself stretch, pleasure filling her senses and her core aching, throbbing for more.

Erik allowed her to wrap her legs more completely around his taught waist and yelped when she thrust her hips forward while clenching around him with her firm thighs, drawing him into her with one swift jerk.

"Ohh, fuck Zoey, baby, you feel so fucking good" erik moaned against her parted lips, gasping slightly at her tightness.

Zoey panting, could only think of Erik. Her mind seemed to be able only to concentrate on him and she thanked the goddess for bringing them together so sweetly.

But it wasn't over yet.

Erik started to move within her, almost so she couldn't feel it at first. He twisted his hands into her hair and she titled her head back, exposing one throbbing vein he gently sucked on despite his increasingly savage thrusts.

Erik moaned when Zoey picked up the pace, eager to reach her peak and become fully one with the man she loved so deeply.

Hitting bone against bone, Erik and Zoey were only more aroused as the desk wobbled and wiggled with every thrust Erik gave and Zoey returned, heightening their senses as it pressed them further together.

Suddenly their passion increased, flaming out through every vein and nerve, filling them, consuming them, causing them to pant and moan, and sweat, and rub against each other with every second of their movement.

Erik needed Zoey closer, Zoey needed Erik deeper, deeper. Now.

Erik lifted her off the desk, never stopping his frenzied movements, and liflted her higher as he brought her blindly over to the couch.

Flopping down onto the couch with a grunt he allowed Zoey to ride on him, her soft body undulating on top of him, riding him like her favorite horse.

"Erik, please" Zoey whispered against his dark hair.

Tension gripped both of them at the same time, their shouts echoed each others. She, clenching down on him; he, releasing deep inside of her.

Bodies bucking once, twice, riding it out, they sighed mutually as the postsex satisfaction washed over them and lidded their eyes.

"I think... scratch that. I can't even think right now. I love you." Erik sighed, his lips grazing her neck with his words.

Zoey felt her chest lurch in response. _He loves me._

"Erik Night I love you more than I love life."

A/N: More to come. Sorry bout the grammar... in a hurry but I just love this pairing. Next up: The Intruder...


	5. Authors sick note

authors note: sorry for the delay guys! I really luv that you all leave reviews and I enjoy your feedback!I'm super sickright now and have mostly been just sleeping, but the next chapter is halfway done, so hold on to your pants and stay in touch. Also, i'm working on a story that was recomended to me. I do that sometimes if the plot is good... so if you wanna see something done but don't wanna do it then just ask sick 'ol me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

And the next chapter is kinda funny but will get your thists quenched.

XOXO,woodfairy140


End file.
